This invention relates generally to radiators and, more particularly, to radiators for preventing inadvertent, uncontrolled discharges of pressurized radiator fluids.
Automobile radiators and surge tank radiators are well known to those skilled in the art. An operating automobile motor uses a radiator to withdraw heat from the motor. While the motor cools, the radiator develops a substantial amount of pressure buildup and hot liquid under pressure. Such radiators often require a user to remove a radiator cap to inspect the radiator and add additional fluid to the radiator.
Known surge tank radiator caps include a sealing system which permits fluid pressures to vent through a discharge while the radiator cap remains installed and sealed to the radiator. However, surge tank radiator caps may be rotated and removed from the radiator, regardless of the pressure contained within the radiator.
In an exemplary embodiment, a radiator includes a body which holds fluid and a neck extends from the body and forms a first opening. The neck includes a second opening and a plurality of threads. A radiator cap also includes a plurality of threads configured to engage the neck threads. The neck threads and the radiator cap threads are configured to permit the cap to rotate to a fully closed position. The neck threads include a clearance and a thread stop configured to contact a mating thread stop disposed on the radiator cap threads. The clearance permits the radiator cap to move in an axial direction without rotating when the cap is not in the fully closed position.
In operation of one embodiment, as the radiator is pressurized, the radiator fluid within the radiator is pressurized. The radiator cap includes a pair of xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings configured to permit the radiator to safely vent the excess pressure through the second opening in the neck to a recovery tank without the radiator cap being removed. If a user attempts to remove the cap when the radiator is pressurized, the radiator cap moves axially from the radiator, the neck thread stop contacts the radiator cap thread stop to prevent the radiator cap from rotating, and the pressure is relieved between the first and second o-rings. After the pressure within the radiator decreases, the radiator cap moves axially towards the neck and can be rotated and fully removed.